


Untitled

by Sarai90



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Post Right or Left For Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could ever be the same. Shawn-centric drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Normally he was an incredible optimist. He could joke around and keep an atmosphere light no matter the situation.

Normally.

But normal is relative, and nothing was normal anymore.

Shawn’s life was crashing down around him and there was very little he could do about it. Gus was no help. He was happy with his pseudo-family and torn between “I told you so” and thinking it would all blow over.

Ah, the sweet, sweet optimism of love.

But as Shawn sat on the couch at Psych HQ he couldn’t help but wallow in his misery.

He didn’t cry. He was too numb to shed tears. He just…stared. Wondering how he could be such a monumental asshat.

But he was so afraid that exactly this would happen. And now it had.

And nothing could ever be the same.


End file.
